Unexpected Reunion
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: AU. Shmi escaped slavery, and leaves to another planet. During the Clone Wars, she meets her son while he is searching for Dooku...and comes to terms on how much he's changed.


**This my version of if Anakin never went to Tatooine, but still went to Geonosis, blah blah blah. Shmi had escaped slavery a few days before the war, and had gone to the planet Tetrai, a planet I made up, but she never met Cliegg. Or Owen. But...ya. ONESHOT.**

Shmi Skywalker continued to look on the articles full of her fearless, reckless son.

Some of them had truly frightened her, such as the rumors that he was dead.

She wouldn't, _couldn't _believe that Anakin was dead, of course.

The HoloNet only had evidence. They didn't _know, _and they only wanted to make it dramatic.

She looked through the articles. "The Hero With no Fear." they called her son.

In the picture, he was tall, muscular, and handsome. Over his eye, there was a scar line.

His face was grim, but determined. He held his lightsaber proudly.

This was not the Anakin she remembered.

That smiling nine year old had grown.

Ever since he had left, she had longed for him, bt she knew she had to let him go to be a Jedi, as she thought over this same thing nearly everyday.

It's been over 10 years now.

She really needed to get over it.

She was jerked out of her thoughts at a loud hissing sound, then clanging, and then a loud WHAM! As something crashed into the ground. It was a ship, burning , and battered…halfway down the meadow.

To her surprise, it was a Separatist ship.

Battle droids started climbing out. They walked toward the meadow.

Panicking, Shmi looked up, and saw another ship crashing, and there was a battle in the sky. The ships flew, but it was getting fader int othe clouds.

The ship plummeted to the ground.

She heard coughing, and, Looking farther, she gasped.

Two people, one a small Togruta girl with white markings on her forehead and cheeks, and lekku only reaching her shoulders.

The other, however, was a young man. He looked exactly like…

Anakin.

Shmi gasped again.

His face was covered with patches of dirt, but as soon he got out of the ship, he grabbed at something white, and a blue laser sword, a lightsaber, glistened and shimmered as he ran to the battle droids.

The droids noticed, and turned to him, yelling out, "Jedi! Kill the Jedi!" and shot at him from all directions. "No, Annie, No! Run!" Shmi called. But he didn't stop. In fact, he continued running, deflecting the shots with his lightsaber, and dodged.

The Togruta girl, wielding her own lightsaber, ran after him.

They fought back to back. In the sky, Shmi saw a few large fighters, swooping to the battle.

A few clone troopers jumped from a gunship, and also fought.

"Look out, Annie!" Shmi whispered, seeing a Separatists fighter crashing to the ground, heading straight toward Anakin and the girl.

Anakin turned just in time and jumped, grabbing the girl with him.

The impact caused them to fall, but they quickly got up, lightsabers at the ready.

The droids, clearly outnumbered, retreated.

"They're retreating." the girl informed Anakin.

He nodded, and Anakin turned off his lightsaber, but still held it. The girl did the same.

They walked to the village.

Shmi realized that they were going to speak with the leader.

She saw the Mayor, looking shocked and a little angry. They spoke, but Shmi couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked grim.

Anakin gave one last nod, and he and the girl walked with the Mayor to the palace.

As they did, Anakin caught her eye.

She smiled at him, and he looked surprised. The girl looked at him suspiciously, but Anakin gave her a look, and excused himself from the Mayor.

Her heart burst from joy.

He was coming.

Curious, he walked over to her. "Who-?" but she cut him off. "You are Anakin Skywalker, right?" she asked.

He nodded, and Shmi hugged him fiercely.

_My goodness, he's tall! _Shmi thought.

Then pulled him back, and, seeing his shocked expression, she smirked, "Oh c'mon Anakin, you should remember. Does Shmi come to mind, or perhaps your mother?" she asked.

Anakin's blue eyes widened.

"You've grown so much!" she whispered.

Anakin chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day I was taller than you," he smirked.

Shmi saw the scar. "What happened to your eye?" she asked.

"Just a unfriendly reminder to keep up with my lightsaber practice," he smiled.

"Who?" she asked. "Have you heard of Dooku's assassin, Ventress?" he asked.

Shmi scowled.

Then her hand drifted to his right arm, and she felt something hard on the glove. Horrified, she took off the glove. His arm was not there. Only a droid-like arm was there.

"What.." her voice trailed off.

"Dooku," he muttered.

"I'd ought to give him a piece of my mind. Doing this to you…" her voice trailed off.

"Relax, Mom. It doesn't hurt at all. Like its not even there." he said, grinning.

She shook her head. "You've certainly grew," she said.

"Of course." he smiled.

they discussed the war, and then the girl ran up, stopping hesitantly.

"Master Skywalker…?" she asked, surprised.

Shmi smiled and raised an eyebrow at Anakin.

_Master? _she thought.

"Er, Ahsoka…This is my mother." Anakin said, waving a hand. The girl, Ahsoka, opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again.

"I think I'm sure I know what you're thinking Ahsoka, through our bond. And i prefer you wouldn't. Why don't you rest? There's probably going to be a battle tomorrow." he reasoned.

"You owe me an explanation, Skyguy. That should make up for saving your life last week…" her voice trailed off, grinning.

"You'll get your payback sometime soon, Snips," Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Time is running short…" she quipped, and walked off.

Shmi grinned at her son.

"Skyguy? Snips? Master? Explain these nicknames."

Anakin sighed. "Ahsoka's my Padawan." he said.

"My little Annie, a Jedi Knight." she breathed.

"Mom, whatever you do, don't say that in front of Ahsoka." he said under his breath.

Shmi laughed. "What about….?"

"Skyguy? That's, er, Ahsoka's nickname for me since she unexpectedly popped up in the middle of a battle, suddenly saying I have a Padawan." he shook his head.

"And Snips is hers?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It stuck." he smiled.

She suddenly noticed he looked weary, dark circles under his eyes.

"What was the last time you slept?" she asked.

He seemed to think about it. "Can't remember..." he grinned.

She scowled. "Galaxy won't need a hero who's exhausting himself." she said.

"I'll sleep as soon as I report to the fleet of our progress. We have evidence that Dooku is hiding somewhere in the system. Obi-Wan's looking in the other planet." he said.

"Anakin…what happened to Qui-Gon?" she asked.

His face clouded. "He was killed in the battle of Naboo…" he stated.

"Then who trained you?" he asked. "Obi-Wan," he said, "Well, I have to go." , before walking to his quarters where Ahsoka was waiting.

Shmi looked at her son walk away.

Althought they had only seen each other briefly, it was like seeing him for hours.

He was alive, and that's all that mattered.

**Sorry if it's terrible. That's all I could think of. LOL.**


End file.
